Five years to dawn
by mayamarinho
Summary: Sam is in darkness for a long time, but maybe everything will change when someone reappears in her life. Slowburn Josh/Sam, but everyone is in the story.


**This will be a slowburn, i hope i can hold myself and do this the right way specially for the characters. Everyone survived, in some way. Maybe I will change somethings that happened in the game, but you will have to wait and see.**

 **M for angst, but will be a lot of fluffy too. Mentions of self-harm, cannibalism, depression, suicide attempt, later on.**

 **Until Dawn is not mine Y-Y**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Five years had passed since that day, or better said, the dark night that never ended. Five years of numbness, she didn't feel much, she only survived. Still living in Boston, and doing what she did best since then, being invisible. How not? She had seen the worst, things that no one should see, or live. And yet here she was.

Before losing everything, her best friend, and him, the one that kept her heart. She had plans, she was going to be a conservationist, she would protect animals and plants, traveling the world. Australia would be first. But now, without them, without him. What mattered?

Her father sent her enough money every month, she sometimes was ashamed of being a twenty four years old woman and yet not having a life of her own, or something like that. She was working at a Starbucks during day, and at night in a nightclub, doing drinks. It was great to have two jobs, her head being kept occupied all the time, not even the jerks that annoyed her mattered.

She didn't kept contact with anyone since them. Ms. Washington called her once, when two year of the girls death was being remembered. They gave a dinner in their house in Vancouver - they lived there now, something about the movie industry being vivid there -, she said she couldn't go . Chris tried to call her all the time, she answered at first, but not anymore. He is doing well, his relationship with Ashley is going great, the photos on facebook and instagram said so. She was happy for them, she just couldn't smile anymore, every time she felt a smile on her face, she felt betraying him, them.

She don't know much about their lives anymore, they were so close, so happy, together, before. But now seeing them only made her remember. Jessica photos on instagram were about food only, Mike seemed being really close to Jess now, even more, she saw something about a baby on facebook other day. Emily and Matt don't have many fotos together, their relationship status are always changing, specially Emily, and she is in New York now, living her dream. Matt is in college, with a sport scholarship, he looks really pride of himself in the photos.

Today completes five years this day was always horrible. She was distracted, bumping into people on the street, letting her phone fall, not saying hi and good morning for that old cliente. But she tried to play it out as ok, smiling as sweet as she could, but her eyes were clear with sadness. It was two in the afternoon when her phone started to vibrate. She made a signal to Johnny, the boy who works with her, that she was going to get the phone, he gave her a thumbs up. Not even looking at the phone she answered it, in the back room.

"- Hello?" Sam said as quietly as she could.

"-Samantha? Melinda here, how are you, dear?" The voice on the other side was soft but not sad. Sam did not understand why, and it took a few seconds to answer. "- Samantha?" Said the voice on the other side again.

"- Hi... Ms. Washington. I-I'm ok, and you?" What a strange conversation, thought Sam, but how to keep it ok whem there is a elephant like this in the room.

"- Oh dear, how many years I say to you stop calling me Ms. Washington? I almost raised you girl!" Melinda gave a soft laugh on the other side. And a lump surged in Sam's throat. God, she saw her as a daughter, the only one she still had, and she don't even call in her birthday. The women felt as if wath she said wasn't right and fast continued. "- Dear, we really would want you to come to our dinner tomorrow, all the kids are coming, we are going to remember them, as we should, being together and happy. Please Sam, don't say no to me this year."

Sam was having deep breaths, there were only silence on the other side, waiting for her. She said all kids, so everyone already knew and were goin, she couldn't see them, she was still not ready. As if knowing the inner monologue Sam was having, Melinda said softly. "- It will be ok Sam, and we need you. Our jet will be waiting for you tomorrow at nine and fifty, ok?"

She wanted to cry, and say no. But how? The woman played low with her, she was Strong but not enough. "- F-Fine..." In the next minute, Melinda happily informed her were to go in the airport, and how to find the girl who was going to accompany her.

"- Have a good day, and sleep well, dear. I see you tomorrow." And then she hung up. Sam didn't know what to do, the time stopped, her brain stopped.

* * *

 **So guys this is my first fic, and of course is a Until Dawn fic, because this game broke me. And Josh is my baby, I identify with him a lot, since I too have depression. So this will be a Sam/Josh fic, but I will try to tell this history with everyone in, and trying to be as faithful with the caracthers as I can.**

 **English is not my first language and I do not have a editor, or something like that, if someone want to help me, just send a pm.**

 **Give your comment, and opnion, please. Will make me really happy if you do so. And find me on tumblr: /a-geek-girl**


End file.
